Invincible
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Jack lifted his too-blue eyes and looked straight into Bobby's. "You're supposed to be invincible." Just a short one-shot  but may adapt into a series later


Jack fell down onto the floor, his knees smacking down onto the pavement. He looked at his big brother. He stared at his brother slumped against the brick wall, his face bruised, cut and bloody. His eyes stayed wide as he reached out and gripped Bobby's ripped t-shirt. He flinched from shock as Bobby's hand shot up and wrapped around his thin wrist. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop from crying when he saw the recognition in Bobby's eyes and then the small smile that ghosted his brother's lips as he whispered, _"Jackie,"_.

* * *

Bobby groaned as he tried to sit up. He opened his eyes slowly, damn, everything hurt. What the hell had he gotten himself into this time? He looked around the room he was in. His bedroom. How had he got home? He had been outside...with...who had he been with? He knew he'd taken a beating...and handed a few out too, though. His eyes landed on a mop of darkish blond hair. _Jack_. He'd been fighting for Jack. For _his Jackie_.

He remembered going out to do a job with a bunch of guys he didn't particularly like or trust, but he needed the money. What did he need the money for? He couldn't remember. Anyway, after they'd done the job –stealing from one of the biggest gangs in the city- he'd been on his way home...he'd wanted to get home faster than he usually wanted to. Why? He tried to think, but he couldn't remember why. He'd almost made it as well, but on his way down one of the alleys...he got jumped. It had been members and the leader of the gang he'd just stolen from. He could vaguely remember the leader saying he wanted his money back or else...what had he said after that? Bobby couldn't remember what the leader had said, but it had pissed him off so much, he'd lunged at the guy. He managed to hit the leader in the face and kick the crap out of one of the other guys who tried to stop him before the others stepped in and eventually knocked him out. No matter how many times he had hit them, he had been able to stop them from getting him.

He pushed himself up slightly, leaning against the headboard and ignoring the pain that shot through his body as he moved. He tried to speak, but his throat was so dry. He coughed to clear his throat a few times before he croaked out, "Jackie," He reached his hand out and stroked Jack's hair. "wake up kiddo."

Jack stirred, moaning as he slipped out of his sleep. "Bo-Bobby?" He mumbled quietly and wiped at his eye with the back of his hand. His eyes widened as he realised his big brother was awake. "Bobby! Are you okay? How're you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Bobby smiled at his baby brother's reaction. "Jackie, calm down...'m okay."

"No, you're not!" Jack said loudly. He crawled up onto the bed and straddled Bobby's thighs, leaning close to him and been careful not to hurt him. "Look at you, Bobby!"

Bobby frowned lightly; he hated that Jack was seeing him so weak looking. "Chill out, kid. I've been through worse." He watched his baby brother look down, his cheeks turning red as he tried to hold back tears. "Jackie? Hey, c'mon, 'm okay, really." He said softly as he cupped Jack's cheek, gently lifting his baby brother's head so he could see his face. He saw Jack's lips move, but he didn't hear anything. He looked at Jack's watery eyes as he asked, "What was that?"

Jack lifted his too-blue eyes and looked straight into Bobby's. "You're supposed to be invincible."

"What?" Bobby breathed out.

Jack swallowed slowly, his eyes leaving Bobby's. "Y-you're...you're so tuff, you never get h-h-hurt and nobody d-dare mess with you and you...y-you always look after me, pr-protect me...you're _my_ big brother, you're supposed to be invincible." He said and the tears fell from his eyes. "That's the first thing I ever thought about you...o-once I realised you w-weren't gonna hurt me, I mean...that you were i-invincible, that you'd always be around, that you'd always be h-here for me..."

Bobby's heart clenched. "Hey, don't." He said fiercely. "I will _always_ be here for _you_. No matter what happens, I am never gonna leave y', I won't let y' get hurt...and...I'll always love y', Jackie." He swallowed thickly; he'd just told Jack. He'd just told his baby brother he loved him. Shit. He knew how Jack didn't always take well to affection...how was he going to take to be told he was loved, not in a brotherly way?

Jack's cheeks heated up immediately, but he just smiled softly and sweetly. He leaned forward carefully and pressed his lips to Bobby's, a little messily.

Bobby kissed Jack back, but kept it soft and slow; he wanted to just press his lips to Jack's harder, rougher, more passionately...but he didn't want to scare his baby brother.

Jack pulled away slowly, his cheeks a brighter red then Bobby had ever seen. "You should lay back down, you need to rest." He said and slid off of Bobby's legs.

Bobby wanted to keep Jack on his legs a little while longer, but didn't say anything when he watched his brother lay down next to him. He laid down and wrapped his arm around his baby brother.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Bobby's arm tightened around Jack. "After I've slept some more, Jackie."

"Okay," Jack said quietly as he snuggled up to his brother, still been careful of his injuries. "but you _have_ to tell me,"

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Bobby asked, smirking lightly.

"Because, you slept all day yesterday 'cause you were unconscious...so you missed my birthday."

Bobby's eyes widened and his grip on Jack tightened. That's right, the day he had gone out was September second, the day before Jack's birthday. That's why he'd gone out, to get money so he could buy Jack the guitar he wanted. But that's not what made his eyes widen...he wasn't sure why or how, but he now remembered what the leader of that gang had said to him.

"_Or else I'll pay 'im a visit, have a little fun wit' him before I take him away from y', and maybe I'll keep him for m'self or I could kill 'im or even sell 'im!" _The leader had grinned darkly.

Shit. What was he going to do? There was no way the guy wasn't going to come for Jackie...not after he had stolen from him, even if he had taken the money back.

"Bobby?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You're holding me pretty tight."

Bobby smirked down at Jack, momentarily forgetting about the gang leader's words. "I'm not hurtin' you, right?" He watched Jack shake his head slowly. "Then it don't matter, 'cause I ain't ever letting you go." He said and pulled Jack even closer to him, kissing the top of his brother's head.

Jack smiled and snuggled even closer to Bobby.

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading. I've been struggling to write for a little while now, but this just came easy for some reason, :), I'm trying to get my other fics done and hopefully now I've been able to write this short fic, I'll be able to finish my others.

Oh, Merry Christmas everyone! lol. hope you all have a good one :D


End file.
